ltradiofandomcom-20200213-history
KMNY
May 31, 2011 - Station looking for leasee. Target: Hispanic. No longer Financial Talk or Progressive Talk. KMNY (1360AM) is a news/talk-formatted radio station licensed to Hurst, Texas, serving the Dallas-Fort Worth area. The station is owned by Multicultural Broadcasting. Progressive talk programming May 31, 2011 - Station looking for leasee. Target: Hipanic. The station carried a full-time progressive talk format. In January 2008, the station began airing progressive talk programming sponsored by Rational Radio (via Nova M Radio) from 7PM-midnight, featuring Mike Malloy. The BizRadio Network left KMNY for KJSA 1110AM on May 23, 2008. Testing of the new 1110 frequency's signal began in April, 2008. (In 2007, KJSA received a construction permit to move from their 62-year home at 1120, to 1110AM--with a considerable power increase to 20,000 watts.) From May 24 to June 30, 2008, KMNY aired "Retro Radio," a block format put together by "The Hi-Fi Club"'s Mike Shannon. Weekday mornings, "The Gen X Radio Project" aired, consisting of New Wave 80s music. Weekends, oldies shows were hosted by Jim Thomas, Bud Buschardt, Randy Carlisle, Josh Holstead, John Lewis and Jay Weaver; "The Larry Stanley Show," an irreverent 'guy talk' show, aired Saturdays; and "The Hi-Fi Club" expanded to Sunday afternoons. Music during non-show times consisted of automated Modern Classic Rock. Retro Radio aired a tribute to George Carlin upon his death in June, 2008. KXOL-1360 veterans Bob Bruton and Jack Burns participated. Rational Radio group leases the entire 24 hour-a-day KMNY schedule from MRBI as of July 1, 2008.1 The new schedule features Jones Radio Networks' Ed Schultz (delayed) and Stephanie Miller, Air America's Lionel (delayed) and Thom Hartmann, and Nova M Radio's Randi Rhodes in addition to Mike Malloy. KMNY's "The Hi-Fi Club" moved to Rational Radio on July 13, 2008. History KMNY was established in 1947 as KXOL and featured a variety of entertainment programs and country music during its early years. From 1956 to 1976, KXOL played Top 40 music, competing with 1270 KFJZ. With the rise of FM radio and a decrease in ratings and revenue after the combination of Dallas and Fort Worth into one radio market, KXOL switched back to country music in 1976. In the early-1980s, KXOL also carried the weekend editions of the Texas Night Train and Wonderful Radio London programs, which were carried full-time on Mexican border blaster station XERF-AM. Other than the special weekend programming, KXOL continued as a country station until it was sold in 1985 and became KWJS, featuring Christian oriented programming. KWJS became KNRB in 1988, featuring country and then religious formats, and then became KAHZ in 1993, airing children's programming from the Radio AAHS network. After Radio AAHS went under, KAHZ switched to Catholic religious programming in 1998 and later to Spanish-language talk programming. The KMNY calls were introduced in March 2005, and the business talk format the following month as "KMNY Biz Radio 1360." Nighttime slots were filled with brokered programming in Spanish, Chinese and other languages, or automated Adult Standards music during non-sponsored times. In 2006, KMNY aired "The Hi-Fi Club," a live, weekly oldies/talk show that resurrected its name from KXOL's "Coca Cola Hi-Fi Club" (1959-62; originally hosted by comedian George Carlin.) Hosts Mike Shannon, John Lewis Puff, and Ray Whitworth covered local radio history, regularly breaking an unwritten rule by discussing competing area stations by name. Offbeat and candid in nature, it also featured live and recorded interviews with historical local radio notables such as Norman Alden, Bob Schieffer, Bud Buschardt, George Gimarc, Russ Bloxom and Bob Allen. The show returned to the KMNY airwaves at the end of 2007. In November, 2006, "The Hi-Fi Club" presented the radio special, "As it Happened: The Lost JFK Assassination Tapes of KXOL-1360" over KMNY. This was a two-hour compilation of audio recordings from KXOL, mostly in the post-assassination hours and continuing into the early morning of 11/23/1963. The recordings were edited from reels provided by KXOL newsman Russ Bloxom, who was on duty at the station's newsdesk when President John F. Kennedy was killed, and had never been replayed. "The Hi-Fi Club" reunited the recordings with their original frequency, and Russ Bloxom provided a new five-minute interview as part of the presentation. In January of 2007, the station aired a sports talk show titled "Sports Kings". External links * rationalradio.org Category:Radio stations